The present invention relates to the field of inventory management, and, more particularly, to dynamic inventory management of deployed assets.
Although inventory management can be important in many situations, it can be absolutely essential for mission critical assets used in a deployed context. For example, a soldier deployed in an operational environment can be assigned a firearm, ammunition, chemical gear, a communication device, and the like, each of which is needed to perform the soldier's mission. When the soldier lacks one or more of these mission critical assets, either his life is in danger or his mission objectives are unable to be accomplished. In many instances, the mission critical assets carried by one soldier may be redundant to assets carried by another soldier. The ability to rapidly determine when one soldier lacks a mission critical asset and to reequip that soldier using a surplus asset held by another soldier could be determinative to the success of a military mission. Current inventory management systems do not provide for the dynamic redistribution of assets. Further, current inventory management systems to not permit real-time deployed asset monitoring.
Similar situations exist outside a military context. For example, teams of power repair personnel involved in post-disaster power restoration efforts can have a number of assets, such as transformers, power cables, tools, and the like that are mission critical assets for restoring power. In another example, theater costumes, prompts, sound equipment, can be considered mission critical assets for an entertainment event. In yet another example, a corporation can have a limited number of mobile mission critical assets, such as notebook computers, projection devices, marketing material, support equipment, and the like, which are not always available when needed, the lack of which can cause essential business deals to fall through. In still another example, blood supplies of various kinds can be a mission critical asset for a network of hospitals or for deployed Red Cross teams treating disaster victims. Accordingly, many contexts exist where assets are deployed, and where these assets are needed to perform a mission or to accomplish an objective.